


Lila Gets Bullied

by MiraculousReader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousReader/pseuds/MiraculousReader
Summary: In which Hawkmoth's target was to bully Lila (Lie-la) and where she was here from the start. Rated T for violence and maybe also some curse words. This isn't a proper story, but just a laugh. Cross-posted on FFN.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Season 1 Part 1

As explained by the summary, Lila will be bullied by akumas (cause that's what we all want to do). Even though there will be violence, everything will be fixed due to the miraculous cure. This isn't meant to be a proper story, but a laugh. Also there might be cursing in here cause well, you probably know why, hence the T rating. Anyway let's get started.  
A/N Also I'm going to do 5 episodes in each chapter. There won't be much dialogue here, just action. Also I'll make it so that Lila was here all along at the start. Anyways enjoy.

The Bubbler

Lila strolled on the street, content at the akuma at the school. Suddenly, she tripped on to someone and exclaimed that they should be more careful, only to see that it was an akuma. Being already angry enough, the Bubbler made a tiny bubble for Lila and sent her flying into the atmosphere. The Bubbler thought, 'What did they say? Oh yes, reduce on rubbish". But the bubble wasn't strong enough for Lila who was struggling on air and made the bubble pop, only to fall a few hundred metres to turn her into a pizza.

Mr Pigeon

Mr Pigeon knew that Lila had an extreme allergy to feathers. On one of the times when he was akumatized, he located Lila, tied her up and began brushing a feather to her eyes. He then said "That'll teach you not to lie anymore".

Stormy Weather

Lila was coming home from school, where she bumped into a scared Mirelle. She saw Stormy Weather flying in the air, sending lightning strikes at Mirelle. Unfortunately (or fortunately), she missed Mirelle but hit Lila instead. Shrugging to herself, she thought that her job was done.

Timebreaker

Kim the Jock has challenged Alix to another one of his ridiculous bets. This one was to see who could skate 1 lap faster. Alix then stated that she needed someone to hold her watch, so she trusted Lila (because she lied that she had hands of steel). After the race was finished, Lila dropped the watch on purpose, which made the watch smash everywhere. Timebreaker then proceeded to touch Lila first, which resulted in her being erased from any timeline.

Copycat (A/N this one is hard)

Cat Noir was cornered by Copycat. He was about to cataclysm him, when Ladybug threw her yo-yo and sent Copycat flying. Lila, on the other side of the city, saw a black dot, then a black figure approaching her like a meteor. Unfortunately when Copycat landed he crashed into Lila and cataclysmed her, making her turn into ash. "Well, at least I got rid of a shit", he muttered.

A/N I'll leave it there for today. Until next time.

~MiraculousReader (I might change my name)


	2. Season 1 Part 2

The Pharaoh

The Pharaoh was busy deciding whether to sacrifice Alya or Lila, when Ladybug said to sacrifice Lila cause it wouldn't matter if she was. As soon as Lila disappeared into the void, her mother began asking where she was. Ladybug said that she was in a better place than in Paris - being tortured in hell.

Lady Wifi

"To the author, please stop torturing me. I'm ever so sorry!" begged Lila.

"Never and plus you're lying again."

"No, please." said Lila, before being teleported to Paris.

"Wait, what is she going to do? Freeze me?" said Lila, not long before Lady Wifi summoned aliens to abduct her.

"You spoke too soon, Lie-la. Now have a safe trip. Wait I forgot- you're not coming back ha" said Lady Wifi.

Evillustrator

"Lie-la, where are you?" taunted Evillustrator. "Found you, I win"

The Evillustrator continued to chase Lila until he drew a rope to trip.

"You'll make a good mannequin for Marinette" he said, drawing thread around Lila's mouth.

Rogercop

Rogercop fires lasers at Lila, not a long time passed before she was caught.

"Lila, you have been charged of lying and deception. For your punishment you have to walk barefoot to Naples "

Lila was forced by her handcuffs to take her shoes off and slowly started to walk, every step stinging her feet. 'At least the miraculous cure will bring me back' she thought. When it didn't Lila sighed to herself that it would be a long journey to Naples.

Dark Cupid

"Wait, what is he going to do? I already hate almost everyone." stated Lila.

Dark Cupid then hit some of the people in her class that believed in Lila's lies were hit with arrows.

" We'll never believe you ever again!" They screamed, before stampeding over Lila and squashing her again.

"Ugh.. nawt agwam" she moaned.

That's it for this chapter. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I write it. Hopefully more frequent updates now that I've planned all of season 1.

~MiraculousReader


	3. Season 1 Part 3

A/N Hey guys I'm back with another chapter.  
Horrificator

Lila continuously screamed at the goo covered monster (which as a result made Horrificator stronger). It carried Lila to the top of the Eiffel Tower where it stuck Lila there for everyone to laugh at.

"What are you all laughing at?" inquired Lila.

"I don't see the point of being superheroes anymore" said Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Darkblade

"I know the perfect role for, Lila the terrible". Darkblade caught Lila and turned her into a knight. You'll be my personal servant. Now clean my shoes, and hurry up.

"Yes sir"

The Mime

Lila casually walked to the theatre to watch a miming show. The rooftop suddenly collapsed on her and she felt herself get trapped in something like Ladybug's yo-yo. Then The Mime suddenly appeared in Lila's vision.

"What is he going to do? Kill me with silence?" Lila shouted.

The Mime mimed a prison cell to trap.

Later...

" Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Paris' youngest person to have received a life sentence has just been given."

Princess Fragrance

Lila finally found herself on the rooftop of the Grand Palais when she finally became aware of things. She found Rose and Juleka also on the rooftop.  
"What are YOU doing here?" asked Chloé and Lila.

"Why don't you shush and help me!" screamed Rose, quite unlike her character.  
To their shock, a zip found its way onto Chloé's and Lila's mouth. The tried to get it off but it didn't budge.  
"Looks like the mind control thing still works " said Juleka, amazed. " Now tell them to do something embarrassing "

" Isn't that pushing it a bit, Jules?" asked Rose.

"No, thinking about what they've done to you."

"I guess you're right."

Rose ordered Chloé to strip and scream 'I'm a fool', while ordering Lila to plunge into the Seine.

A/N That's it for today. I'm only doing 4 today because next episode is Origins. Also anyone here ship Julerose? As always, please review - they how well I'm doing in writing this story.

Until next time

~MiraculousReader


	4. Season 1 Part 4

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'll just get straight into it. Do note this chapter contains swearing.

Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins P1)

"Spots on?" said Marinette as she transformed into Ladybug. She soon came crashing into Cat Noir.

"So our job is to make sure Lila gets bullied and to make sure no one else gets hurt? We'll that's easy."

They soon found Lila walking out of her house when a yo-yo caught her and sent her flying into the Eiffel Tower.

"My turn" said Cat Noir. "Cataclysm!". He was going to cataclysm the Eiffel Tower when Lila fell off it and into Cat Noir, making her disintegrate into .

"Sorry not sorry" he chuckled.

Stoneheart (Origins P2)

Lila was busy walking down the street after being resurrected by the miraculous charm. Suddenly a giant stone monster came running, unaware of her. When Lila was crushed into something indescribable, Stoneheart was disgusted.

"Eww... I stepped" on shit"

Animam

A tiny flea jumped onto Lila's head. It was soon spreading at an alarming rate when it changed into a T-Rex. While she was running away, giant booms followed her. She was soon nothing but dinner as she got eaten by Animam.

Simon Says

" Simon says... make a fool of yourself Lila. Lila was soon running all through Paris tripping over her own feet every two steps and covered in bird droppings, which also made her smell like the sewers.

Pixelator

"Nooooo" shouted Lila just before she was zapped and lost consciousness. When she woke up she saw the windows logo right in front of her. She soon realized that she was inside of a computer and that she was a computer program.

"There's a virus on my computer!". The person using the computer was shocked.

"I know what to do! The old alt and f4 trick!"

"No don't!". Lila was soon erased from existence.

Guitar Villain

"Awesome solo!" screamed Guitar Villain. Soon there was a sonic boom in Paris, but because Lila was standing the closest she was deafened the most. She also had her brain reset of knowledge.

" That's a relief" sighed the superhero .

That's all for today. I made up for last time by writing 6 episodes this time.

Until next chapter

~MiraculousReader


	5. Season 1 Part 5

A/N I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Also this chapter contains swearing.

Kung Food

Chloé was about to be submerged and cooked alive when a red superhero landed next to her, carrying Lila.

"She'll not taste very good. Swap her for Liar Soup"

"Mmm... that tastes good!" said Kung Food

Soon Lila was the one being cooked alive.

Gamer

Lila was zapped into a green sphere as Gamer tried to absorb her. However this caused a bug (because she is one) and created a nasty result. It caused Lila's arms and legs to swap around and her face and bottom to swap.

"That's what you call an arse!" laughed Cat Noir

Reflekta

Being zapped into Reflekta, Lila thought that she would just need to wait a few minutes until the miraculous cure fixed everything. However, 10 minutes passed and she was the only person to look like Reflekta. She tried walking when the heels caused pain in her foot.

"At least it's better than your previous outfit, which was utterly ridiculous. Anything is better than that scrap of clothes" mocked Chloé.

The Puppeteer

'I don't know why Marinette made a doll of me, it doesn't even look like me' Lila muttered to herself, just as she saw her legs beginning to stretch apart.

"I am The Puppeteer and I'll force you to do the splits"

"Noo! Please I'm not that flexible" said Lila with no use. Her legs felt as if they were being pulled on the rack.

"Next, I'll dangle your arms from the ceiling"

Lila was son unable to stand up from all the excess stretching that she was forced to do.

"Oops, I think I broke her, hehe" laughed The Puppeteer.

Antibug

"Let's do this, anti-me" said Ladybug.

Two yo-you then caught a surprised Lila as she walked out of her house. Then she was given a surprise tour around Paris, being tossed around and left to almost hit the ground before being pulled upwards to repeat the process.

Volpina

"But how am I suppose d to torture myself" asked Lila, surprise.

She then saw another Volpina heading towards her.

"Are you me?" she asked.

"Since we're the same person I know what you're scared of!" said Volpina evil as she blew her flute and tonnes of insects began flying down on Lila.

"It's just an illusion!" said Lila, when she went to rock the . To her horror, it was solid and then she realised that they were real bugs. She screamed so loud even her grandparents in Italy could hear her.

A

A/N Andy that is season 1 done. I'll start planning season 2 now. Anyway please review because they always make my day and they tell me I'd what I write is actually readable and not endless drabble.

Until next time,

~MiraculousReader


	6. Season 2 Part 1

A/N Not much to say. I'll just start.

Santa Claws

Riding high in the sky on his sleigh, Santa Claws was busy trying to locate Lila. He found her in her house, busy opening presents. Santa Claws reached out into his sleigh, pulled a nasty present and threw it at Lila, opening immediately. Tonnes of beetles exploded out of the present, making Lila scream.

"Horrible Christmas, Lila!" he chuckled.

The Collector

The Collector's book travelled through Paris, absorbing most of the landmarks and many civilians, including Lila.

"What is she doing in my book? Oh well, I'll redraw her".

The Collector started to erase her arms and legs, replacing her arms with insect-like legs and her legs with wooden sticks. He released her and saw her struggling to walk.

"Don't worry, everyone will think you're a scare crow"

Despair Bear

Despair Bear jumped on Lila, making her stop. Then he made her walk to the top of the Grand Palais (where Chloe was making a party). Just as he made Lila jump over the edge, he jumped off.

"Wait, why am I falling through the air? Wait, AAAHH!" she thought, just before she hit the ground and landed on the concrete, breaking both legs.

"I'll be crippled for life!"

Prime Queen

"Today you will experience of a lifetime as you will be seeing the liar Lila being punished" Prime Queen said in her robotic voice.

Prime Queen stepped through the TV into Lila's laptop where Prime Queen tied Lila and carried her through the laptop screen, back into the studio.

Lila was then placed in a sarcophagus and pushed through the screen, just above the Seine. She then drowned a few minutes later.

Befana

"La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives out candy to those who are dandy. And only gives coal to those with no soul!"

Befana sang as she rode on her rocket. Firing a sweet at Lila, she immediately turned to coal. Befana then proceeded to set the coal on fire.

"That's what you get for lying all the time!"

A/N Please review - they tell me how good / bad I'm doing.

Until next time

~MiraculousReader


	7. Quick Note

Just a quick note. Whoever this Lila person is that is spamming the comments, please stop it. If you don't like this then don't read this. There is far less of this on FFN.


End file.
